Those Left Behind
by A new dreamer
Summary: Sister fic to Nature's Way. About those left behind on Earth. Focus mainly on Don Wei. Please don't hurt me.


AND: Well here's the sister story I promised. Hope you all like. It's kinda short and focuses more on Don Wei than any of the others. Fair warning, it will be a cliffy-type one-shot to be completed in the next story in the Elysian series, Enemies and Allies. 

On an unrelated note, Lost Jerusalem did a sketch for the series. You can find in at www . Magdalene16 . deviantART . com It's under scraps. Just take out the spaces.

Left Behind

She was gone. Disappeared. Lost to him. Possibly forever.

They had had an argument, a rather common occurrence. She ran into the woodlands surrounding their home and she hadn't come out that evening. He had called in the cavalry, also known as the Earth Team. They couldn't find her. The police were then called in. They, as well, could not find his little girl. She was gone.

And he feared it would be like her mother: forever.

He had started to turn toward the drink again. Luckily, Rick had pulled him out of that. He said something along the lines of is this what Eva would have wanted, for you to just waste away. To become the man she hated with all of her might. To become the man who abandoned her. Don had listened and changed.

He watched over the Earth team after that. They never got a new pilot, for most felt that no one would ever replace Eva. Stan and Koji worked on other racers. Rick coached some new racers. Jordan participated in sharp shooting trials. They all lived together, in order to live through their grief.

"Yo, Don, where you going?" Rick asked as Don got ready to take the car. The rest of the house poked their heads out the door connecting the garage to the house.

Don held up two flower arrangements and bowed his head. "The cemetery." Everyone bowed their head at that. After a year, Eva had been declared dead when bones of a young woman were found three miles away. They never got a positive ID on who the bones were, but most assumed it was Eva Wei. They had a memorial service and buried the bones next to her mother. Don went once every month to lay flowers on their graves.

"See you later, then, Don," Rick whispered and walked back into the house. The atmosphere became more melancholy. Don got into the car and drove away.

It was quiet and sunny. There was a breeze. It should have been a nice day, but he couldn't see it. All that was left for him was the dark. His lights, both of them, were gone. He was alone, even with the others. They didn't understand. The closest one was Rick, without whom Don would probably be dead by now. Don walked toward the familiar graves. He knelt and placed the flowers on the two granite headstones.

**Maya Lunai Wei  
A Mother  
A Wife  
A True Queen of Cups 1**

**Eva SperaWei 2  
A Daughter  
A Friend  
A Savior**

He felt like he should be crying. Everything was wrong. He shouldn't be alive, she should. His heart ached and his soul quivered. If he had been able to see the spirits, he would have seen his wife crying with him. She reached out an tried to touch his shoulder to comfort him. It was sad for all to see a man so broken, and even more for the ghostly guardian. She faded into the spirit world once more.

He never heard her. He never saw her. He just sat there on the ground, staring at the two graves with silent tears running down his face. He just needed to turn around.

"Dad," he heard whispered. His head shot up and he was quickly on his feet. Behind him was his little girl, clad in white with her long black hair flowing around her. He started to believe what in the Christian angels or the guardian spirits, because that was the only explanation. She took a step towards him. He reached out to touch her. He expected his hand to go through.

"Eva."

It didn't.

AND: Well, what do you all think. Hehehe. Next story has the conclusion to this one and really starts the series. Next story is in progress.

1- THe Queen of Cups is a reference to the Minor Arcana suit in tarot. The suit of cups is the emotional set. Think Queen of Hearts.  
2- Spera means hope in Latin. Though it was appropriate because Eva is the hope of Elysian. Eva also means life (Thank you Lost Jerusalem). So her name means something like Hope of Life or Life of Hope.


End file.
